


you can stand under my umbrella

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Rain, St James's Park (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: While out for a walk around St. James Park, Aziraphale and Crowley get caught in the rain and reflect on the first rain storm they shared together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Kisses Bingo





	you can stand under my umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ Kisses Bingo](https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/) event. Prompt was "kiss in the rain/cheek to cheek"

Two months after the failed apocalypse, Aziraphale and Crowley were walking in St. James Park. No reason for it, just a nice afternoon walk because they could. They had dithered at the pond to feed the ducks frozen peas for a bit. They had resumed their leisurely stroll while holding hands. It had been a nice, sunny day when they’d started the walk, several hours before but as they continued on, the skies began to turn grey as clouds formed overhead. 

Many other patrons started to pack up and make their way out of the park, heading for cover before the potential rain could start falling. Aziraphale and Crowley were not bothered by the rain. They’d been there for the first rain after all. Aziraphale decided to comment on that.

“You know, I’ve always wondered what Adam and Eve thought of the first rain,” he said. 

“They were nearly naked. I’m pretty sure they hated it,” Crowley replied.

“Oh. Oh dear. I hadn’t thought about that.”

“And all that desert sand. Probably stuck to them in the rain and made their travels more irritating.”

Aziraphale frowned. “Oh.”

Crowley noticed Aziraphale’s frown and stopped. He moved to stand in front of his angel and gently held both of his hands. “Angel, I’m sorry. They were fine. They survived, didn’t they? Look at all the people who exist in the world now because of them.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

Crowley nodded. “Besides, I wasn’t paying attention to them. I was too busy wondering why the most beautiful angel in all of creation would shelter me, a pathetic demon.”

Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s hands. “Oh, dearheart. You weren’t a pathetic demon. You never have been. You were kind to me. I had to be kind in turn.”

Crowley blushed. He’d long since given up arguing any time Aziraphale pointed out his previous acts of kindness. He didn’t need to anymore anyway. He’d also been kind to Aziraphale. Had practically fallen in love with him at that first confession. Aziraphale smiled up at him, as the rain drops began to fall. Aziraphale smiled leaned in. Crowley met him halfway and they kissed in the rain. The heavy drops began to soak into their clothes, but neither paid any mind as the kiss deepened. 

“If I could go back, I’d kiss you during that first rain storm,” Crowley whispered. 

“Darling, I’d kiss you during every rain storm and snow storm and every thing in between.”

“Oh, you bastard, stop trying to one up me. I’m trying to be romantic here.”

Aziraphale laughed, he couldn’t help it. Crowley laughed, too, and then kissed him again. Thunder clapped above them. Aziraphale snapped his fingers, an umbrella appearing in his hand. He held it over their heads. 

“Shall we go home, angel?” Crowley asked.

“Yes, let’s go home.”

Crowley moved to stand next to Aziraphale again and they linked arms, to better fit under the umbrella and began their walk home. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
